Gods of Ellorien
Gods & Demon Lords of Ellorien Only a handful of the myriad of gods known to the D&D multiverse are found in Ellorien. Ellorien is a rather young world setting and so are its gods, by comparison with the greater D&D multiverse. This is intentional, to make the various planar realms more manageable for DMs and provide them with opportunities to establish a cosmological metaplot for themselves. The Primordials The names and natures of most of the primordials are not known to the mortal races. Currently, the Reckoning is in its earliest stages. *The Abyssals (chaotic evil) **Baphomet **Dagon **Demogorgon **Graz'zt **Great Mother **Gruumsh **Kanchelsis **Lolth **Maglubiyet **Orcus **Tharzax **Vaprak **Yeenoghu *Lords of the Nine (lawful evil) **Asmodeus, Lord of Nessus, King of the Nine Hells **Baalzebub, Lord of Maladomini **Belial, Lord of Minauros **Dispater, Lord of Dis **Fierna, consort of Belial **Levistus, Lord of Stygia **Mammon, Lord of Minauros **Mephistopheles, Lord of Cania **Moloch, Lord of Malbolge ** Zariel, lady of Avernus The Celestials Created to be the servants of the primordials, the Celestial gods rebelled against their progenitors and successfully destroyed or banished the primordials to the Outer Realms. They are worshipped throughout Ellorien, either directly or as localized aspects of the greater deities. *Bahamut - lawful good patron god of the dragons and dragonborn *Corellon Larethian - lawful good patron god of the elves *Ehlonna - neutral good goddess of flora, fauna, forests *Gaea - neutral good Creatrix, the "Mother Goddess" of Ellorien *Garl Glittergold - neutral good patron god of gnomes *Heli (Pelor) - lawful good god of the sun & healing, ruler of the celestial plane *Istus - nuetral goddess of fate *Kord - neutral god of war and athletics *Luna (Sehanine) - chaotic good goddess of the moon & the Feywild *Moradin - lawful good patron god of the dwarves *Nerull - neutral evil god of death & the underworld *Yondalla - lawful good patron goddess of the halflings The Provincial Gods The provincial gods were worshiped by the human clans in the Western provinces before conversion to the Lumenary Church became wide-spread. There are still a number of followers, especially among the Lycans, in the Laverne duchy of Estelle, and the Fringe. *Beli Mor - lawful good god of the sun (Heli), law, justice *Blaidrhi - nuetral wolf god, consort of Scatha *Donu - nuetral good goddess of the earth, fertility (Gaea) *Ekora - lawful good goddess of childbirth and healing *Ilmaku the Rainmaker - slain chaotic good god of lakes and rivers *the Llasa - chaotic evil spirit-gods **Aeshma the Lovehunger, patron goddess of vampires **Athtar Beautybeast, patron goddess of lycanthropes **Turan Lawbreaker, patron god of revenants *Neto - neutral god of war *Nuadu - chaotic good god of magic, music, writing *Skatha - (Luna) chaotic good goddess of the moon and the spirit world *Taranas - chaotic neutral god of storms & the sea Gods of Ucybryg *Charan Rājā, the Rat King, lawful evil patron deity of Ucybryg & the Rchuhaa *Ravanna, chaotic evil patron deity of the Rakshasa *Mataji, nuetral good patron deity of the Hāthī *Śakra, nuetral good god of the deva The Lumenary Church *Lumen *Nauissidera *Saint Ley Category:Demons Category:Devils Category:Gods